World of Guilds
The World of Guilds is a fictional universe inhabited by superheroes and villains, both of which function in politics with different Guilds - Organizations of heroes and villains that consistently war with one another. These Guilds, while they wage war, also seek to forge loose alliances when necessary, such as when a larger threat must be dealt with, or when they come to a stalemate and seek a peaceful outcome. Themes The World of Guilds is a heavily-comedic world; a majority of the heroes and villains in this world have fairly oddball powers and personas, from goofy and strange to raunchy and offensive. Incompetence in these heroes and villains is also commonplace, as is blind arrogance. Another major theme in the World of Guilds is that being a superhero is not a work of charity, but rather a paid profession that requires a "Master's Degree in Superheroics." List of Guilds Heroes' Guild The main guild of heroes, this standing alliance of supers is proof that people are willing to go up and beyond to save the world around them... for a price. Founded by the pompous and incompetent Glory Man and his hyper-competent sidekick, Honor Boy, this army of superheroes will save an entire planet if payed the right price. If not, they will sit back, relax, and watch the world burn around them. Many heroes of this Guild have a distaste for Glory Man's attitude, but are forced to work for him due to the tremendous payments they earn. Super Humans of International Turmoil This medicore, rag-tag team of supervillains has long sought to rule the world and eradicate all others around them, be they heroes or villains. Unfortunately, their lack of competence and skill has landed them at the bottom of the villainous foodchain and are often looked down upon by their fellow antagonists. This lack of respect is not due to the Guild as a whole, however (in fact, many of their members are respected by other supervillain Guilds), but is instead caused by their uninspired leader, Kelly Avery. Legion of Oppressive and Restrictive Deceivers The most powerful and influential of the Supervillain Guilds, the Legion is a massive empire of villians who disregard the political side of the Guilds and go for an all-out offensive against the world. Led by the ominous Mister Newman, the Legion has amassed the majority of the world's supervillains under a single banner of conquest and evil. Their members range from the pathetic troglodytes of the superhuman world to the most powerful and feared behemoths the world has ever known. Some belief that their members have even infiltrated other Guilds to weaken them from within. ''Zoom! Corp. The most mysterious of the Guilds, ''Zoom! Corp. is a company that markets to a younger audience; they manufacture the ever-popular "Super Duper Danielle" doll and its many spin-offs, including "Cuddlefish the Cuttlefish" and "Giggles the Circus Clown", to name a few. In truth, the corporation is run by the malignant Doctor Zoom, a supervillain with the power of hyperspeed and intelligence. Zoom! Corp. markets to children in an effort to brainwash them to do their bidding, forging an army of child soldiers. Their goals are so horrible that even Mister Newman finds that to be oddballs. The System The System is not your usual guild. Instead of being a group of superheroes, it is an organization of unknown business men and government officials who direct the Superheroes' Guild and other superheroic operations. They are widely known for their incompetence and blind hypocricy; they preach safety for sidekicks yet were perfectly okay with Glory Man taking on an apprentice. Their employees often shout "The System works!" when dealing with displeased customers. There are countless other Guilds in the world, but these are the major ones of note. Characters Heroes *Glory Man, a pompous and arrogant hero who lacks intelligence and common sense. Despite this, he makes up for his less-than-averange mind in the form of raw, brute strength. He views all others, both super and normal, as inferior to himself. The only other person he trusts is Honor Boy, whom he views as a "loyal packmule." *Honor Boy, Glory Man's competent sidekick. Honor Boy is often the brain to Glory Man's brawn. When Glory Man is in a situation where he may kill a man, Honor Boy will always try to talk him out of it. This, however, rarely works... *Invisibob, a man with the ability to turn invisible. Unfortunately, he often uses this ability only to hide from combat. In fact, he has never tasted battle in his superheroic career, and has always sat in the sidelines to watch his allies battle the supervillains in their way. *Quasimodo, a hunchbacked hero who cannot form coherent sentences. This deformed hero uses unfathomable strength to mow down his enemies, though this often results in collateral damage as well. *Explorer, an archaelogist who discovered his power of fire maniupulation while searching an ancient tomb for superheroes of long-lost legend. Because of this, he believes he weilds the power of a true god, and has the arrogance of one as well. This often gets on Glory Man's nerves, to which Honor Boy can't get enough of. *Stoic Sally, an emotionless girl who tends to stand in the rain. In these situations, she uses her powers to manupulate the water around her as a form of martial arts. Honor Boy can't help but be intrigued by her, yet she doesn't quite seem to understand the concept of romance. *Mole'd, a half-man half-mole superhero with the power to spread mold. He wears a pair of powerful gauntlets that spread mold at an alarming rate, so fast that he could shut down every restaurant in New York if he so chose. *Tank, a massive mechanical superhero with a giant tank cannon on his left shoulder. He is known for his lack of intelligence of his Southern mannerisms. He is also a closet Confederate States of America supporter and a former Football professional before he joined the Heroes' Guild. Villains *Mister Newman, a faceless villain who remains out of sight, even by his own henchmen. No one knows what he looks like, and he uses his military strength to put the world into fear and distrust of one-another. He often orders assassinations, constructions of weapons of mass destruction, and the strength of his fellow villains to put the world is ever-lasting fear. No one has heard his voice, no one has seen his eyes... Some say even his mother and father don't know about him. *Hitman, Mister Newman's personal assassin and loyal henchman. Hitman, like his master, also remains faceless, and is always seen with a scarf over his face to conceal his identity. He is one of the most skilled combatants on the planet; in fact, he is so terrifying that even Glory Man thinks twice before taking him on his own. *Doctor Zoom, a child-hating business man who can run across the world ten times over. He despises all aspects of what the modern youth consider fun, and seeks to forge an army out of them in enslavement. *Kelly Avery, a lackluster villain who's incompetence is outdone only by his arrogance. He believes himself to be the greatest villain of all time, and seeks to show the world his full potential. Unfortunately, he lacks the brains and the manpower to fulfill his desires. *Sentient Autonomous Machine (S.A.M.), a hyper-intelligent super computer who was built by Mister Newman to serve as his military coordinator. S.A.M. is now the best friend of a young woman named Carly Mason, and the two of them obsess ove and host web forums based around Super Duper Danielle. *Carly Mason, a 21-year-old girl who, despite her servitude to L.O.R.D. and willingness to commit evil deeds, is completely oblivious to the negative effects of her work. She only loves watching fires burn. She is also obsessed with the cutsie products of Zoom! Corp., especially Super Duper Danielle. She is best friends with S.A.M. *Miss Pegasus, a biologist who once sought to create a Pegasus by fusing Horse and Eagle DNA. Unfortunately, this turned her into a horrific chimaera, and she now works for Mister Newman in the Legion of Oppressive and Restrictive Deceivers as his field commander. *Wicked Weevil, who, like Miss Pegasus, was also a biologist. Unlike her, however, the Wicked Weevil knew full well what he attempted to do - To fuse his DNA with that of a Weevil so as to eat away at the world's plantlife. *Calamitous Collector, an obsessive fanboy of comics, video games, and science fiction movies who desires to own every item belonging to his favorite franchises. The only thing he can't seem to obtain is the love of another Human being. *Ragamuffin, a 12-yar-old homeless girl who has near-complete mental control over the rats in New York. She effortlessly commands them to steal trinkets and knick-knacks from civilians so as to expand her own collection of stuff. *Diabeticus the Health Destroyer, a behemoth of lard and fast food. This weapons expert utilizes a number of tools - everything from flamethrowers and machine guns to lard syringes - to destroy all organic food in the world. Despite this oddball goal, his combat expertise is almost unmatchable. *Nurse Needle, a spunky woman who utilizes used syringes as weapons. She seems to dislike authority, but is willing to accept it if she is offered the chance to inject her used needles into anyone who stands in her way of glory. *Doctor Pilotti, a Romanian scientist who speaks in third person and ends many of his sentences with "Yis!" He seems to have a fascination with explosives and fires, and constantly strives to find ways to make his flames even more glamorous. *Clockmeister, a lazy time traveler who often moves forward to skip exposition from his allies. He despises monologues and speeches, and always cuts to the chase when he has a hero captive. *Whesley and Wendy White, a pair of 11-year-old twins who have pure white skin, hair, and clothes. Despite their age, they have been on every continent at least three times. Again, despite their age, they are perhaps the most competent villains, with the largest body count and an eerie presence that gives even the Hitman a feeling of dread. *Duke Dental, a mad dentist who lacks a face, but instead has a massive mouth with giant, crushing, shiny teeth. He desires to see the world's population lose their dental care so that he may be the only one who's teeth shine at night. *Eyegor, Duke Dental's hunchbacked assistant. Dotting his fingertips and covering his face are numerous eyes, forever staring at those around him. He cannot speak, of course, but his loyalty to Dental is enough for a thousand words. *The Black King, a master of games who views his criminal empire as one big chess game. Along with this, he posesses psychological powers to trap his enemies within magical chess games, where they must battle him for their freedom. He is a criminal rival of Ro Sham Bo. *Ro Sham Bo, an ominous kingpin who views his criminal doings as a game of Rock Paper Scissors. He often plays the game with others to decide upon his evil doings. He has an army of minions that take on the traits of rocks, papers, and scissors to do his dirty work. He is a criminal rival of the Black King. *Dirtman, a homeless man who has become delusional, and believes that Earth is a living, sentient being. He has since started a cult worshipping, and even bathing in and eating, dirt. He is often seen coated in dirt, and brings a small bucket of it wherever he goes. *Gorgonzola, a Gorgon witch with an obsession with exotic cheeses. In place of snakes for hair, she has a writhing mass of string cheese. With her deathly gaze, she can turn a man into a statue of cheese, which she takes to her lair to put on display. She is known for her cheese puns. *The Cheese Hunter Goblins, a pair of half-witted creatures that serve as Gorgonzola's minions. They speak in broken english and constantly refer to themselves as "gobbins." They also seem to hate cheese despite working for Gorgonzola. *Montezuma's Revenge, a ghostly pirate ship who's long-dead crew was killed by explosive diarrhea. Now, the ship and its skeleton crew scour the seven seas in search of clean pants, plunduring any trading boat that they find. *Blabbermouth, an incompetent supervillain who spreads his evil plans to everyone he meets. He attempts to encrypt his plans in riddles, yet his inability to do so competently has landed him in jail countless times, never being known to have ever committed a true crime this way. *The Tire Licker, a semi-feral half-man, half-frog with tendancies to hop out at night and lick people's tires. He is considered more of a nuicence among the supervillain world, and is more often than not shoo'd away by civilians rather than battled by superheroes. *Hymie Weilruss, a powerful kingpin and ruler of the underground crime syndicates and the infamous Black Market. As his name suggests, he is a walrus in a purple hat with a peacock feather in the brim; a large, purple, fuzzy coat; and a solid gold right tusk. *Hot-Head, a pyromaniac and a womanizer, is in many ways an evil Glory Man. He is vain, selfish, and dislikes those who disagree with him. He often attempts to woo his partner-in-crime, Cold Shoulder, who dismisses him as an ally of convenience and nothing more. *Cold Shoulder, a cryomancer with a mild dislike for men, is a humorless young woman who has only joined forces with Hot Head for convenience. To her, he simply compliments her ice-themed powers and nothing more. She is also known to freeze him in place when he attempts to make advances on her. *Trader UFO's, a duo of intergalactic traders from Planet 13-37. Zorchok, a Reptilian hunter, tracks down Humans and uses their remains for his merchandise. Zippi, a Grey engineer, serves as Zorchok's assistant in constructing gizmos for their company. *Mama Zarokk, Zorchok's mother, is the head of Trader UFO's and a powerful mob boss of the galaxy. She is a prime supplier for Hymie Weilruss who, in return, sells to her his leftover henchmen and captives. She is also known to be an avid collector of cute ocean-themed knick-knacks. *Baron Panic, an extraterrestrial hunter who lives to bring different alien species to extinction, with Humanity currently on his radar. He knows nothing of humor, honor, or compassion, and is considered to be the greatest evil within the universe. Notable Events *The First Invasion of Baron Panic (circa 2400 BC), the original supervillain who invaded Earth in pre-history. He was defeated by the original superheroes and cast away into the heavens. *The Great War of the Faeries (circa 400 AD), a war between two Guilds over the world's population of Faeries, mstical creatures who can grant wishes. *Hunt for the Spawn (circa 1400), a campaign of an allied force between the superhero and villain Guilds to track down the Panic Spawn, a race of mechanical terrors that were left behind in stasis by their master. *Founding of L.O.R.D. (1821), the day the Legion of Oppressive and Restrictive Deceivers was created by an unknown supervillain. *Fall of L.O.R.D. (1893), the defeat of the Legion after a long-lasting war that ravaged half the planet. *Supervillain Resort Act of '92 (1992), an act put into action when Glory Man murdered the supervillain, Tremendous Turnip, while he was on parole. This allowed the supervillains of the world to start their own island summer resort to get away from superheroes and find safe haven. *Operation: L.O.R.D. (2006), the first assault by the Legion since its original defeat in 1893. Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Mac.buz52